Project Summary: This Research Translation Core (RTC) will provide the means for the Center to maximize the impact of the program activities and foster innovation while conducting cutting-edge research on the health effects and geochemistry of arsenic. To address exposure to arsenic from natural and anthropogenic sources, the CU RTC will build upon the bi-directional interactions between the CU SRP and several governmental agencies responsible for minimizing public exposure to toxic substances via drinking water, primarily from groundwater sources, and dietary sources such as rice. The RTC will report on and facilitate the Center's investigator- initiated research translation (IIRT) activities in Bangladesh and the United States, including: a) its work on Superfund sites to develop enhanced remediation approaches; b) translating findings of low dose arsenic health effects and nutrition and arsenic interactions; and c) working with government and NGOs to promote the use of deep community wells in Bangladesh that are low in arsenic. The RTC will engage our Center's trainees in RTC activities, including outreach to medical providers serving pregnant women and young children to promote testing and treatment of private wells. The RTC will update our Center's website on an ongoing basis and will inform NIEHS of our Center's publications, presentations, innovations, success stories, and monthly seminars/webinars during the regular NIEHS RTC-CEC webinars and via the online NIEHS Data Collection Form. The Center's monthly seminars/webinars will continue to be broadcast online, extending their impact to participants who are unable to attend the events in person. Building on the previous years of successful state and local government partnership efforts by both the RTC and CEC, the RTC will continue to partner with state and local government agencies in NJ, ME and MN on developing and disseminating toolkits and testing their effectiveness in collaboration with CEC to promote private well testing and arsenic treament in areas with high % of private wells and high arsenic incidence. Furthermore, the RTC will reach out to state and local government agencies in additional states where there are significant arsenic issues to share toolkits developed via previous CU SRP partnerships. The RTC will maintain bi-directional communication with staff at NIEHS, EPA, CDC/ATSDR, and staff at other government agencies focused on developing and sharing geospatial tools and data, and will continue to update its unique ?NPL Superfund Footprint: Site, Population, and Environmental Characteristics Mapper.?